My Best Friend Meryl And Me
by AddictedToMerylStreep
Summary: This story is about me and my hero Meryl Streep...our adventures together and how I fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

My Best Friend Meryl

And Me

~Chapter One~

''My Dream Come True.''

The day first day of spring was above all the most eventful day of my life, two things happend that would change everything for me emotionally and phisically, forever...

one: was the fact that, with a lot of financeial difficulty, we where finally able to afford a holiday and I had decided to go to New York instead of England, the reason for my change of mind, was due to the fact that I knew Mum didn't really want to go to England and also, mum had mentioned about three months before the trip that England's suppossed to be very heavy with poloution at this time of year.

And two: I didn't know a thing about telling the future, but for some reason I had the feeling that I was going to meet someone in New York that would change my life forever...maybe...just maybe, by some utterly berwilding miracle, some dream come true, I would get the chance to meet Meryl Streep, the one woman I had been wanting to meet for what to me, felt like centeries.

We had to get to the airport quite early in the morning because of customs. We arrived at about eight in the morning, and where on the plane by ten, by the time we arrived in New York, and checked into our hotel it was midday the next morning.

''Ma! mum? where's my Nintendo, it's not in my suitcase!.''

''It's on the table.''

I walked into the beautiful dinning room, with it's dark rosewood floorboards and it's light chestnut oak table and chairs and noticed that mum had brought a copy of The New York Times, which was opened on a page that read:

Meryl Streep at the

Premiare of ''Julie And Julia'' on Monday the 25th of October at Centrel Park, 4:30p.m-6:30pm.

I stood there entranced and amazed there she was, standing at the bench just outside centrel park, with her three amazing daughters that looked almost identical to the beautiful woman they are lucky enough to be able to call ''mum''.

They looked like nothing in the world could make them happier than to be with eachother, and who could blame them? I mean having a mother that's as famous as Meryl, well, that was every girls ultimate dream, wasn't it?.

''Uh...Mum?'' I finally managed to choke out to the direction of her bedroom after what must had been about five minutes of staring transfixedly at the photo.

''Yeah?''

''Umm...well, this premiare thing that they've got on at centrel park on monday... I trailed off still staring at Meryl, wondering what the hell I was going to say that would end up in me being there.

''I knew you'd notice that sooner or later. she laughed, nothing gets passed you when Meryl's involved, does it?''

I smiled, more to Meryl than to myself. ''Can we go then, please?.''

''Okay.'' I could hear the hint mixture of smile and sigh as she said it. ''When's it on again, what time?.''

''Uh... it starts at 4:30 and goes 'til 6:30.'' I consaulted the time with my finger for a split second, before returning my eye's to the gorgeous woman that I was overwhelmingly proud just to be able to call my mentor, and her kids being able to call her their mum, well, they where living a waking dream wern't they?.

Not being able to tear my eye's away from Meryl, who was waving and smiling at the camera, with her brown sunglasses on top of her head, the morning sun illuminating her silky-smooth honeyblonde hair which was cascading down her shoulders like a beautiful waterfall, and her mesmerising blue eyes, I tore the page out, took it to my room, and carefully placed it on my bedside table before asking mum where a shop that sold a pair of scissors, some lightblue or purple cardboard, craftglue and a photo frame was.

''Well, the nearest craftshop is about a block from here on 57th Avenue.''

''Thanks, I'll be back later.''

''What are you-''

Before she could finish asking her question, I was out the door, in the elevator, and heading to 57th Avenue, It was the first time I'd ever ventured out to the shops on my own - ever. Having been born 24 weeks premature, I had been dependant on my mum for almost all my life - but today - with the help of a lot of painful operations, seemingly endless stresses, and a lot of hard rehabillitation, I could FINALLY walk on my own. The first actual celabratory thing I did when I'd finally relised I could walk all around the hospital without stopping and back to the physiotherepy room, was go outside and cry because I was so happy mum close behind me. Since then, Mum and I had donated my walker, sticks, and powerchair to the Childeren's Spastic Centre in Penreth and I had walked everywhere. It only took me approximately five minutes to walk to the nearest craftshop, about ten to find what I wanted, and another five to walk back to the hotel.

''Hey Mum!.'' I sang while slamming the door.

''Hey, where'd you go?.''

''The craftshop, had to get a few things.''

''For...What exactly?.'' She asked, the unmistakable tone of curiosity in her voice.

''...Surprise I shrugged, ''call me when dinner's ready.''

''Okay, What did you buy?.''

I didn't answer. I was already the desk in my room - or the room I was staying in rather, cutting up the cardboard, to fit and sticking it on the back of the frame, before retreiving the newspapper from my bedside table, and sticking it in the centure of the cardboard and letting it dry on my desk. When I came out, dinner was on the stove, the remarkable smell of mum's delicious chicken curry igniting my hunger.

''Mmmm! smells good ma.''

''Hello! finally came out have we.'' she smiled before turning back to the stove.

After dinner was cleared, I thought I would start to orgonise what I would wear on Monday, after all, that single day would change my life forever...and a girl had to look nice when meeting her mentor. I told mum what I was going to do and retreated to my room once again. I decided on a nice dark purple sleeveless, kneelength dress, with little diamonties on the end, a little white handbag and flat white sandels. I then thought of a plan for my hair...I twisted it around my hand tightly, so that It gathered together in a nice scrunch, and held it up with a silver pin, while letting the sides of my fringe surround my face. Nice.

Suddenly I remembered Meryl's photo was still on the desk, I sat down, put the back on the frame and turned it over so Meryl was facing me and a surge of excitment flooded through me like a fire...I jumped up, plugged my Ipod into my Idog amplifyer, closed my door, grabbed Mer's photo and turned my Ipod's volume all the way up before playing Dancing Queen from the Mamma Mia Movie soundtrack and singing at the top of my voice while gazing lovingly at Mer and spinning around pretending I was dancing with her I closed my eyes, and imagend us laughing while I spun her around on a dance floor as big as two ball rooms in Buckingham Palace put together, until she was laughing so much, and was so dizzy she collapsed in my arms. I caught her, flung her around, so that she was underneath me and her weight was on me entirely, she held on to me, tilted her head back, and laughed:

''Oh Bell!...You caught me!.''

''I'll always be here to catch you Mer...you know that sweetheart.''

I smiled, pulling her upright again. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing an ankle length navy blue dress which matched her eyes perfectly, and made her hair look as though it had been handcrafted by someone using strands of sunlight, it was out compleatly except for her fringe which was clipped back out of her face with a silver hairclip that was imbedded with little rosequarts that had glitter on them. Her shoes were navy blue, and looked almost the same as Dorothy's ruby slippers in The Wizard Of OZ except for a little gold on the edges - and the fact that - they where blue not red. Once she was on her feet again, she put her arms around my neack, smiled, and began staring at me, as if she was looking for something that was hiding deep inside me...something that she wanted to find no matter how long it took her-What she was looking for exactly I didn't know. She put her forehead against mine, I smiled back and looked at her with an expression full of love and admiration.

We where now swaying from side to side with our eyes closed, arms around eachother in the silence of the ball room. After around an hour or so of dancing in silence, just enjoying being together, Mer whispered in my ear:

''I'm the luckiest woman alive...'' she laughed. I smiled quietly and whispered.

''Oh?...And why is that?.''

''Because I've never...never known anyone so...AMAZING...''

''Nor have I darling...Nor have I.''

Suddenly I was ripped from my beautiful thoughts by a knock on my door. I must have fallen on my bed, because I was now lying down still holding Mer's photo. I swung my legs over the side, put Mer's photo down on my bed, turned the music down, and opened the door a bit.

''Hey ma...What's up?.''

''Nothing just wanted to see what was going on...you had your music up REALLY loud...I thought something was wrong 'cause you've hardly said anything to me all day, and you've been in your room a lot.''

''Sorry...and nothing's wrong..i'm fine. Just excited.''

''Okay...Get some sleep, big day tomorrow.''

''Sleep?.'' I said utterly bewildered, ''what time is it?.''

''Ten thirty.'' She said smiling, ''Honestly, when Mer's involved you loose track of everything don't you?.''

''Oh, stop it!...Night''

''Night.'' She said. When I closed the door I heard her laugh very loudly. I got dressed in my P.J's, took out my hair, which flowed down my back like a dark brown snake, went to the toilet and did my teeth. I returned to my room, closed my curtins, and turned off my music before climbing into bed. I held Mer's photo, kissed it, and whispered:

''See you tomorrow, my love.'' I put Mer on my bedside table, turned out the light, snuggled into bed, and sung Mer's Version of ''Amazing Grace'' to myself.

''Amazing grace  
How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost  
But now I'm found  
Was blind but now I see

'Twas grace that taught  
my heart to fear  
And grace my fears relieved  
How precious did  
That grace appear  
The hour I first believed

Through many dangers  
Toils and snares  
We have already come  
'Twas grace that brought us  
Safe thus far  
And grace will lead us home

When we've been there  
ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun  
We've no less days to sing  
God's praise  
As when we first begun

Amazing grace  
How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost  
But now I'm found  
Was bound but now I`m free.''

I felt the last bit of my strength leave me so I closed my eye's and let Meryl, her laughter, and her beauty, come to me once more until the day when my dream of meeting her came true on monday...This would have to do.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

''Defending Your Life.''

Monday came quicker than I'd expected. I got up, showered and dressed,which took awhile as I had to look exactly the same as I did on friday. After that I had breakfast, found Mer's Scrapbook, which I made her awhile ago, around nine months ago if you'd like me to be specific, and packed a few things. It was close to 4:00 by the time we were in the car, luckily Central Park isn't far from our hotel.

I'd asked mum if we could stop at the flower shop before we went to Cental Park, and brought Mer a big bunch of red roses to go with her scrapbook.

Once we were there, which was close to Mer's arriving time, we joined the very front of the extrordinarily long line of fans that came to see Mer.I was just about to crane my neack so I could see her coming, when I heard a girl who must have been around 10 scream.

''SHE'S HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.''

At once there was an erruption of applause and screams coming from every which way. There she was, gliding up to us with a huge smile on her face. She was walking with all the gracefulness of an angel gliding on a cloud, I reminded myself that she probably was an angel who was reincarnated as the greatest actress on earth.

''.GOD!'' I squealed, unable to stop myself. I was holding her scrapbook in one hand, and her roses in the other ready to give them to her when she came over to talk to me

''Hello.'' She smiled at me.

''Hi.'' I choaked, I could literally feel my heart skip a beat as I replied.

''How are you?.''

''I'm good, you?.''

''Good thanks sweetheart, what have you been doing today?.''

''Nothing much, just trying to pass the time all day until I could FINALLY to come here and see you...I've been so excited that I haven't been able to get to sleep properly since yesturday.''

''Oh! you have been excited then, haven't you?.''

''Yeah!...Oh! and uh...These are for you Mer'' I breathed, handing her the roses and scrapbook, ''Hope you like 'em, I made the Scrapbook myself.''

''Awwww!...Thankyou, thankyou darling!...Oh! this is beautiful!.'' She said, compleatly stunned, gaping at the scrapbook.

''Like it?.''

''Oh I love it!.''

''Good.'' I whispered, smiling at her.

''What's your name sweetheart?.'' she asked, now flicking through her scrapbook, still in a state of awe.

''Bella.'' I whispered, so softly that I wasn't sure if Mer heard me.

''Bella...That means ''beautiful'' in italian, doesen't it?.''

''Yep! and my middle name's-''

I didn't get to finish what I was going to say for at that moment, a man came bolting up to Meryl, and screamed.

''GIMMIE YOUR MONEY!.''

Mer was so shocked, it took her a moment to respond.

''Wh-What?-If you think i'm gonna give you my money after you yell at me like that i'm afraid your mistaken.'' She said sternly

''I'm not kidding lady, gimmie your money or i'll kill ya!.''

He wasn't kidding eaither, he pulled out a silver poket knife and brandished it in front of us, we backed away shocked and sceard, mum had her arm reached out across me.

''Now.....''

''No.'' Mer said flatly.

That did it. He snapped. He put the knife to her throat and pushed her up against a near by wall, Meryl's eye's widened in fear and we all screamed in protest at the same, waching from the sidelines as our presious Meryl was being pinned against a wall in Central Park by a man holding a knife to her of fear were starting to gleam in Mer's deep sea-blue eyes I'd had way more than enough.

''NOOOOO!-LEAVE HER ALONE!-LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SCHIZOPHRRENIC MANIAC!.''

I was now struggling against my mother, who was trying with all her might to hold me, to get over to Meryl, tears of overwhelmingly strong anger streaming down my cheeks. I finally turned around to face mum and whispered through gritted teeth while crying.

''Mum, You do understand that if Meryl-dies, if he kills her- I'll be so lost and depressed that next week-maybe next year I don't know-I'll jump out a window-I will...So unless you want me to kill myself when we get home if Mer dies right now-I suggest you let me go...right now.''

She did so without a single word, probably because she relised that I wasn't kidding. The man still had Meryl up against the wall with the knife, but he was now staring in my direction, Meryl was as well, she'd even stopped crying, and I wondered weather it was because they were in shock that I'd called him a ''schizophrenic maniac'' or because they both heared the gritted teeth conversation i'd just had with my mum. I ran over to her, but before I could get infront of her, my worst fears were rapidly turned into dredful reality...He stabbed her.

''MERYL!...NOOO! OH DARLING! PLEASE GOD NO!.'' I screamed, crying and falling to my knees beside her.

He fled as soon as he stabbed her. She screamed, grasped her stomach, and doubled over in pain, dark red blood slowly staining her white dress. I grabbed her shoulders gently but firmly and layed her down on the grass before screaming tearfully and at the top of my lungs.

''DON'T JUST FUCKING STAND THERE GWAPING! CALL AN AMBULANCE FOR CRISTSSAKE!.'' Meryl didn't even tell me off for swearing, she simply put her hand on my cheek, whiped away the tears that were staining my face, looked at me and said in a weak raspy voice that I could barely hear...

''Thankyou Bell.''

I didn't have a clue what she was thanking me for so I asked.

She breathed in raggedly before whispering, ''For trying so hard to stop the inevatable, I saw how you were struggling against your mum to get to me, and for calling that jerk a ''schizophrenic maniac'' .''  
She laughed weakily and stroked my face with her hand. I chuckled waterly, bent over her, kissed her forehead, and told her how much I love her and that I'll never let anyone hurt her again, even if I have to die to save her life. I also swore that I would find the man that stabbed her, and have him locked up for eternity. I only had one wish. To keep her safe.

''Um...Mer...I was wondering if I could - uh...come with you to the hospital.''

''Oh...well if it's okay with your mum, I'd love to have some company, Don's at a sculpting exibition in London for two weeks, and my kids, well, Harry's touring with his band, Mammie and Gracie are busy shooting a movie in Edinbraugh, and Louisa's--I don't have a clue what she's up to.'' She coughed.

I smiled, kissed her again, and whispered:

''I'll be back.''

I ran over to mum and asked hastily if I could go with Mer to the hospital, to which she immeadiatly replied

''Okay.'' Without so much as a glace at me. She looked terrible. I was sure she had been crying from delaid shock.

Suddenly there was a blaring siren from behind me, and whirling bright red and blue bloody time too!

I ran back over to Meryl, who was by now being lifted gently on to a streacher by two ambulance officers. When I got to her, she was screaming because she was being moved and I knew that just aggrevated wounds more, causing excuciating pain. Something very surprising reached my ears she was screaming for me. Not for Don or her kids, but for me whom she had only just met mere minutes ago what was even more astonishing however, was the fact that she was screaming my nickname.

''Bell!, Bell! sweetheart where are you?!.''

I grabbed her hands which were folded on her chest, with one hand, and placed the other on her forehead, stoking it back and forth, to try and calm her down and whispered to her lovingly.

''I'm here darling, i'm here...shhhh...i'm right here, it's okay.''

When we got to the hospital, Meryl was immediatly rushed to emergency. I sat down in the middle of the rows of grey seats and put my face in my hands. This has got to be the worst premiare day of Mer's life!. I felt my hands getting wet and realised I was crying, and I didn't care, so I simply let them fall. please, please, for the love of dancing queen angels...don't take her from me! please...I mentally preayed.

By the time the surgeon came out, it was about five to eight, and she got here at around 4:50, she'd been in surgery for four hours!...I'd been in agoney praying to the angels profusily to help her for four hours, and finally...The news.

''Are you Bella?.'' He asked, sounding positivley exhausted.

''Yes.'' I answered, my voice sounded just as hoarse as his, for I hadn't spoken a word for four hours and was by now, rather tired from crying...strange how it drains your energy.

''She's stable now, we had to put her on oxygen to help her breathe, and she's quite weak from the loss of blood, but she'll recover eventually...you can go in and see her now if you like, she officially came out of the anasetic half an hour ago, I thought I'd wait 'til she was out of the anasetic before telling you...she's asleep now.''

''Oh, thank god!...i've been worried sick!.'' I said, jumping to my feet and looking at him excpectingly.

''The third ward on the right, bed ten.'' she smiled vaugely.

''Thankyou.'' I sighed and broke into a sprint down the corridor.

When I reached Meryl's bed, her head was lying on the left side so I walked quietly around 'til I was looking at her face. She was sleeping very peacefully, the green oxygen tube sending much needed air through her. Her mouth was parted just enough to reveal the middle of her two front teeth.  
Seeing her like this compleatly and utterly broke my heart. It should be me in that bed! not Meryl, Not my sweet, beautiful, extrordinarily brave, kind, Meryl!. At once I felt my legs give way, my hand slid down the silver bar of the bed, and I broke down saying the exact words, at the exact same time, in exactly the same way that Mer's character Clarissa Vaugan in The Hours said them, but sobbing quieter than Mer did.

When I recovered, I got up off the floor, kissed Mer on the forehead, and whispered quietly to her

''I will defend you my love, I'll defend you- and...your life...I promise...I love you so much. Always have.. always will.''


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter Three~

''Playing With Fire.''

Meryl has been hospitalised for a little over a week now and I've been going to see her ever since that tragic day, bringing her fresh flowers(Tulips are her favorite) when the old ones died.

On weekends I'd get up and dressed, brush my hair, clean my teeth, and be out the door on my way to the hospital. Saying good morning to mum now, had turned into ''Morning Mum! I'm going to see Meryl, love you, bye'' and a kiss on the cheek. Somedays when I closed the door to our hotel suite behind me, I'd end up with my back against it weeping, with my hand over my mouth and my arms and legs feeling like they where made of led. Today, was one of them.

By the time I recovered, I was on the floor, face in my hands and my arms resting on the sides of my out-streached legs. I dried my red, stinging eye's and practically ran the rest of the way to the hospital. I could feel my heart breaking yet again, and thought to myself repeatedly: She'll be okay she'll get outta there soon and you'll both be able to get on with your lives.

I ran up the corridor to the ward where Meryl was and noticed she was sleeping, so I quietly filled the vase on Meryl's bedside table with water, removed the dead flowers, threw them out, and replaced them with the fresh red tulips. Not wanting to deprive Mer of some much needed sleep, I quietly pulled a nearby chair closer to her bed and sat down. After half an hour of sitting next to Mer and just watching her sleep, which I didn't mind a bit because she looked so peaceful, I gently started storking her face.

Minutes later she opened her eyes, and was met by the sight of her saviour stroking her softly and sitting by her bed. As soon as Mer was fully awake, saying nothing, she lifted her arms and pulled me into one of the most amazing hugs I think I've ever had, and ever will have. I didn't know why she was hugging me, but my guess was that being bedridden and riddled with terrors of the incident for a week really took a toll on her emotions. I heard quiet sniffing near my sholder and realised she had begun to cry. I gently pulled away from her, whiped the tears off her face with my hand and whispered:

''Shhhhh....darling....it's okay..Hey, come on.....shhhh, It's okay.''

I put the rails of her bed down and sat on it, pulling Meryl up into a sitting position facing me, she was off the oxygen now which gave her a lot more freedom.

Meryl then sobbed and moved closer to me before she placed her face on my cheast, gulping air she choked waterly:

''I'm sorry, sweetheart...I don't know whats wrong with me...''

''Honey, you've been through a very traumatic experience. Your husband's over in London and your kids are off shooting movies while your in hospital. It's okay, you're allowed to cry.''

''I love you, Bell...''

''I love you too, Mrs Dalloway...More than you'll ever know...''

I stroked her hair, kissed her and rocked her gently side to side in my arms...I wanted to stay with her...until the day I died.

~Four Years Later~

Tonight's the night! It's the night Meryl and I are going out for dinner at La' Bella Stars I mean, it wasn't super special, we went out for dinner together three nights ever other week, but this time Meryl said she needed to tell me something important. I scrambled to get ready. My make up and outfit had to be absolutely perfect! I could almost hear Meryl say, "Bella, darling... i love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Maybe she'll ask me to move in with her! I felt my heart leap as I imagined living with my true love at long last! I settled my self down, but I still couldn't apply my mascara without shaking.

Mum dropped me off right in front of the restaurant. I stepped in the door with my feathered peacock dress from Honduras. I worried that I had over dressed, but I the fact that Meryl might tell me she wanted to grow old together with me was a risk I wanted to take while wearing something classy. I would look back on the memories this dress held of a wonderful night! I shook myself back to reality,I was getting carried away...I gasped, there she was, sitting at a table for two in a sexy red attire. It was a shock every time I saw this woman, for she was the apple of my eye. I eagerly slipped into the seat across from her. "Sweetheart!" I said with a excited voice. She said nothing. She just looked at me with worried eyes. The waiter came and asked us if he could start us off with some drinks. I asked for a diet coke, and Meryl asked for vodka. Surprised at her choice, I knew something was definitely up. We sat in pure silence as the waiter brought our drinks. Meryl immediately took a large gulp of her vodka. I was beginning to worry. Finally, she swallowed, set her glass down, and broke the silence and said, "Don and I... Don and I are divorced." My eyes widened in addition to my jaw dropping. "Divorced!???....what- honey...you've been together for thirty-one years, what happend?" "I've been in court fighting Don for months now. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to stress you and I was afraid you'd get involved, it was between me and Don, but it's over now." She kept a straight face, but was holding back. She took another sip of her drink while I watched her, I was trying to comprehend this. I was confused, if she divorced the man that was keeping us apart, why so serious? I hesitated, "Um...hun....why aren't you, well..happy about this? I mean, we're finally free!" Meryl looked up from her cranberry napkin that she was fiddling with "Well," she sighed, "Another thing I didn't inform you of was....that... Don was abusing me, and, after the judge announced our divorce, he was sent to prison." I reached across the table and placed my hand on top of her cold, frail hand. "I fear we aren't... safe, Bella." My arm grew tense. The thought of Don harming my Meryl, and worrying her of her own safety angered me. A tear eased its way down Meryl's cheek. The waiter came over to our table and asked if we knew what we would like to order. I shook my head and told him the check was all we would need.

I took Meryl back to her apartment. Holding my hand, she lead me to her bedroom. She turned on the lights as we stepped in her room. There was a queen sized bed with a chocolate brown comforter and golden pillows, two bedside antique night stands with lit cinnamon spice candles on each, and big dresser on the opposite side of the room with a shinny finish and black knobs. Meryl's eyes were still a bit wet with tears of despair, but she managed to wipe them away for me. She sat me on the bed, with her next to me. Uncomfortable with all the silence, I said, "Darling, there is something important I must tell you too. The truth is, sweetheart,..." I looked deep into her blue eyes, "I love you." She put her hand on her heart. "and, i want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to leave you alone for one minute knowing that Don might harm you! I've been wanting to tell you this for so long..so, so, so long! After I saved you for that first time, I just wanted to save you from every evil thing darling, because the smile on your face means the whole world to me, and I would do anything to see that smile again right now, ...so please, sweetheart, ...smile for me...once more my sweet, and I promise you everything will be alright. We can get through this. It's you and me...together...forever..." Now Meryl's tears came down like falling stars as she pulled me in to hug me, she held on with all her might, she whispered softly into my ear, "I've always loved you, Bella." She then turned my head so I was looking straight into her eyes, which mum says are the windows to the soul, she slowly pulled me in closer as she closed her eyes, I leaned in too, I knew what was happening. We were moments away from sharing our first kiss. I felt a fiery passion blazing through my whole body as her velvet soft lips pressed against mine, I sensed her tongue wanted to get through my lips as she opened her mouth. Unsure, and unexperienced,I slightly opened my mouth as well, then, in an instant i felt a slippery muscle wrap around my tongue. She then laid me back onto the bed. We rolled around, her legs wrapped against mine. She paused for a minute, got up, turned the lights off, and resumed in her previous position, but this time, topless. I could tell the alcohol was getting to her, but I didn't mind, she sure knew how to get me started.

We were completely stripped of our garments, and it started to get very hot, very fast. Now, I meant sexy hot, but what I didn't realize was it would soon get temperature hot as well. I was really getting into it. I loved Meryl so much, and now I could show my woman how much I did by satisfying her, but my bliss was soon about to end in a hurry. There was a great bang at the door, and before we knew it, someone came crashing in. BOOM, THUMP, SMASH Meryl and I jumped as we flew off of each other. Meryl gasped, shocked at the sight before her...  
There, standing before us was none other than Don, Meryl grabbed the sheets to hide her exposed body. I could see Don's face get more red as he looked right at me. My stomach nearly jumped out of my throat. "Don? what the hell are you-?!" Meryl started, tears of fear pouring down her face. "NO! SHUT UP AND COME HERE!" Don shouted as he approached Meryl. I jumped out of bed and scrambled for my dressing gown before trying to pull her away from Don, who now has a hold on Meryl's arm and is getting more aggressive. I scream at the top of my voice "NO!! I love Meryl more than anything!-More than you ever could you barstad! YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!!!" I jumped on his back, in an attempt to help Meryl escape his vulture-claw-like grip on her, but he pushed me to the ground, and began tugging on Meryl with all his might, heading for the door as she sobbed and fought for her freedom.  
The force of my fall knocked a candle off one of the night stands and the carpet immediately caught on fire. Don froze up in fright still holding Meryl very tightly. As I watched the flames advance on everything to relieve their hunger all I could see was smoke, my whole view was smoke. I paniced as I screamed for Meryl but I couldn't hear her, I started coughing non-stop. With my last bit of strength I call out my love's name for the last time, with a raspy voice I accomplish a scream, "Meryl!...My darling?!...." With my last bit of strength drained, I slipped in to unconciousness under the thick blanket of black smoke which was suffercating me.


End file.
